


Laxus and Natsu

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus and Natsu, one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In a fairy tail mood again, should rewatch it because I can barely remember some of the episodes.

 Natsu has been training all day and most of his limbs feel heavy but he just wants to work a little more. He's scrapping on magic, at the bottom of his reserves, and he blinks once, twice…

 

There's a shift and bump that makes Natsu open his eyes. For a second he swears he sees Laxus, but the man's never liked him—even so far as taunting him and sneering at him at every turn before he was exiled. It's hard to keep his eyes open and Natus closes them again, sinking back into the warmth that's against his face.

“Idiot.” A huffed breath and a voice that sounds like Laxus' says.

 

A light fall that instantly wakes Natsu, again, and he gropes for the warmth, he needs it. He hasn't felt this warm since he would sleep next to his father.

The warmth grumbles before relenting and scooting back to Natsu.

Natsu sighs and presses his face against the warmth.

“Hey, watch where you put your face.” Again it sounds like Laxus, but he's not even supposed to be in town. Whoever it is pushes his head until they seem satisfied that Natsu isn't where he was before.

Natsu presses his nose against the warmth and sighs.

 

It's mid afternoon when the warmth shifts.

Natsu rubs his nose against it and opens his eyes. “Laxus?!”

Laxus grumbles and eyes Natsu, “Are you going to lay on me all day?”

Natsu pauses, Laxus must have taken him home, and let him lay on him all night… “Yes.” He decides with a smile and rolls over until he's on top of Laxus.

Laxus scowls, “What are you doing, brat?”

“I need more sleep.” Natsu presses his face against Laxus' neck and sighs.

The man under him shivers before relaxing back onto the bed. “Don't tell the old man about this or I'll kick your ass.”

Natsu looks at Laxus and notes the slight flush across Laxus' cheeks before smiling, “If you come back.”

Laxus sputters and presses a hand against Natsu's head, “Shut up I thought you wanted to sleep?”


	2. Gravestone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus visits this gravestone every year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like the ending of this one. (Also I am terribly behind on Fairy Tail so this is probably AU since I know nothing about Laxus' mom)
> 
> Also I realize the title isn't fluffy but promise it's not super sad or anything.

Natsu doesn't mean to hear it. In fact he's just studying in the guild Library, not necessarily because he wants too, but Erza had given him and Gray a  _look_ the last time they had argued and Gray wouldn't be here, and Erza was still in the tavern so he should be safe.

It's Laxus, that hard voice is always noticeable to Natsu, and Gramps' response is a solemn, “I know it's your mothers birthday.”

Natsu looks up and through the bookshelves can see Laxus leaning on a table and growling at Gramps.

“You said you'd come to her headstone today.” Laxus' eyes look a little red at the edges and Natsu would swear that the man has dried tears across his cheeks.

“I know, I will come later, it's a Guild Conference, I cannot forgo speaking with the other Guild Masters. Even though I want too.” Gramps claspses a hand over Laxus'. “I'll go immediately afterwards.”

“Not good enough.” Laxus huffs and pulls away violently, lightning crackling around his frame. Heavy stomps before the library door closes.

 

 

So, Natsu didn't mean to hear him, he didn't. But, it rings through his head loud enough and the pain from missing his dragon is a constant ache even without the anniversary looming near, and so he quietly leaves the library and buys flowers the color of Laxus' hair and finds the town cemetery.

It's large, and his eyes avoid the one headstone that he doesn't want to see today.

Laxus is easy to find, large and imposing kneeling at a headstone that's half his size.

Natsu waits but the man doesn't leave and finally Natsu gives in and walks quietly towards the wizard.

The air feels charged and fierce and at first Natsu thinks little of it but the closer he gets to Laxus the more oppressive the air feels until he sees the lightning running over Laxus' body.

“What do you want, brat?” Laxus says when Natsu is three feet away.

Natsu scuffs the ground with his sandal, “I got these, for your mom.” He raises out his arm holding the flowers towards the man.

Laxus glances at them and then at Natsu before turning away and swiping the flowers from Natsu. His arm comes up and rubs at his face, “They look pretty.”

That's all the man says for a while, and Natsu is surprised at even that compliment. He takes a step back and feels out of place, there's so much emotion here that it makes him feel tears well up and though the man is no saint, Natsu feels sympathy for Laxus, and he takes a few steps forward, “I can stay with you, since Gramps is busy.”

Laxus glares at him, “That was a private conversation.”

“It was an accident. And do you want me to stay or not?” Natsu claps a hand on Laxus' shoulder, “We're part of the same guild, we're here for eachother.”

Laxus rubs a hand over his eyes before nodding. “Fine. Don't talk.”

Natsu nods and carefully sits next to Laxus.

Laxus didn't shake off Natsu's hand so Natsu grips Laxus' shoulder and sits with him in front of the headstone.

 

Makarov finds them there later, pressed against eachother: asleep. He smiles and sets a dozen small roses down to his daughter-in-law. The woman was a talented mage, brilliant and able to use so many various weather phenomena with her magic.

Natsu mumbles and wraps an arm around Laxus.

Laxus actually pulls Natsu close to his body.

Makarov grins and wonders if he can get a camera before they separate. What's better than having blackmail material on his grandson?

 

 

Natsu doesn't blush when he sees the pictures plastered on the quest board. Nor does he listen to Erza or Gray when they tease him about finally understanding why he let's Laxus get to him.

No, but he does notice when Laxus looks at him after seeing the pictures.

Natsu notices when Laxus starts sitting next to him( Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow follow though not without fussing over _why_ Laxus is suddenly sitting here.).

Laxus giving him pointers on training, and even the small presents he finds in the mail box are hints, but Natsu doesn't get it until one day Laxus leans over the table in the guild hall and kisses Natsu soundly on the lips.

Natsu kisses back.

 


	3. Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should be simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite happy with this one but I can always come back to it later.

Laxus rarely cares for others, and has little interest in most people. He could blame it on his father or his grandfather but the point is moot.

There are months where he feels apathy towards a majority of the guild, years even.

Then.

Well, then Natsu grows up and he fights and spits at Laxus; perhaps it's because they're older that Laxus takes note of Natsu who's just turned eighteen and can handle every blow that Laxus gives him.

Or perhaps it's because of how strong Natsu has become.

Either way Laxus feels...not _love_ , but desire yes, and definitely the desire to see the man naked, and kissing, Laxus feels like a teenager again when he realizes he's _daydreaming_ about kissing _Natsu_.

So he figures the best way to get this desire out of his system is to date the man for a while, and then it will surely pass. After all Evergreen has done the same slowly becoming interested in someone only to lose it quickly after the first date; so it should be simple.

The house Natsu has isn't very large, nothing like Laxus' own who gained it from his grandfather. He knocks and it takes a long few minutes before Natsu opens it.

“Laxus?” Natsu rubs his nose, almost crimson in color, naked chest soaked with sweat.

Laxus stares, mouth slightly agape. He grows hard and he's glad that he's worn tight briefs today. “I...wanted to ask you for a date.” He winces at what comes out of his mouth, he's better than this.

A long pause before, “You're serious?”

“Yes.” Laxus growls.

Natsu laughs, then coughs heavily.

“You're a dick.” Laxus turns away. He should have never tried this he decides.

“Wait.” Natsu grabs him by the arm. “I was just surprised. And I'm sick so I was laughing at the timing, but I wasn't laughing at you.”

Laxus turns slowly and looks at Natsu.

The sweat and the red nose make more sense, and Natsu definitely looks exhausted in a way that he rarely is.

“Rain check?” Natsu asks, his lips are still twitching.

Laxus crosses his arms and turns his head, “Perhaps I can take care of you.”

Natsu's eyes widen, “Do you know how to take care of anyone?”

Lightning appears across Laxus' form and they crack loudly. “ _Yes_.” Bislow was always getting sick and Laxus took care of his own even if the guild was weak, Bislow was not.

Natsu raises his hands and opens the door wide. “Come in, I'm too tired to argue.” He slumps to his bed and falls over. Happy isn't around which is strange but Natsu seems to notice him looking at the empty blue bed next to Natsu's own bed. “Happy can get sick easy so I told him to stay with Erza until I'm better.”

“Hmm.” Laxus closes the door and gets to work. It's methodical, like most things he does; place a blanket over Natsu, start a fire that makes Natsu groan and whimper. (Laxus' hard on quickly returns at that sound and he takes a moment to recover) Then he starts boiling water for soup and makes warm tea.

The room is warm by the time the soup is done and Laxus removes his coat. He sets the soup and tea on a small table beside Natsu's bed.

Natsu sits up and tries to take the soup.

“No, let me.” Laxus says.

Natsu scowls, “I can eat for myself, Laxus.”

“Let me take care of you.” Laxus says, glaring.

They glare at eachother until Natsu starts coughing.

Laxus gently pushes Natsu back onto the pillows and grabs the soup. He raises a spoonful of soup towards Natsu's mouth. “Eat.”

Natsu glares and turns away.

“You are acting like a child.” Laxus growls.

Natsu sticks out his tongue.

Laxus pushes the spoonful of soup into Natsu's mouth and ignores the sputter and spill of liquid on them.

Natsu goes into another heaving fit before grabbing Laxus' arm and pulling his hand away, “Are you trying to kill me? You wanted a date to kill me?!”

“Don't be absurd. I want to date you because you are...attractive. You don't back down to me…I want you.” Laxus bites down on the rest of what he's thinking of; the muscular chest of the fire wizard, and the whimper Natsu made earlier. Even the mans hands make Laxus' want. He quickly takes another spoonful of soup and raises it to Natsu's mouth and looks up at Natsu.

Natsu looks a little more flushed around his cheeks.

“Should I lower the fire?” Laxus raises his brow.

Natsu blinks and then shakes his head, “No, thank you. It feels good.”

Laxus smiles, small, “Then open up.”

Natsu's flush grows further and Laxus' wonders if Natsu is lying to him, but many have questioned if Natsu even knows how to lie so no that cannot be it. Natsu opens his mouth.

Laxus feeds Natsu until the tea and soup are all done.

Natsu curls up and closes his eyes.

As Laxus is cleaning the fire wizard whispers, “Thank you, Laxus.”

Laxus feels pleasure and warmth in his heart, and he knows he doesn't just want one date with Natsu, no one date isn't enough.

 


	4. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu finds a dragon near town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what made me think of writing this, can't remember, but I still kind of like/dislike this for different reasons.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :) <3

Natsu thinks at first it's an illusion, perhaps a trick of the light, but no it's...a _dragon_. He runs to the behemoth as fast as he can, and skids to a stop in front of it.

A glint of bright gold and Natsu's happiness falls.

This dragon isn't...isn't his. No, it's...yellow and gold—a mix of bright colors on the yellow spectrum, it's belly turning almost pale white while it's back almost a bronze. It opens it's eye and gazes at Natsu before closing it.

“Hey, dragon!” Natsu yells, because even if it's not his he has to try.

The dragon ignores him.

“DRAGON!” Natsu roars.

“Shut up, Natsu.” The dragon snorts, and instead of Igneel's fire, electricity is released from it's snout.

“You-you know my name?” Natsu frowns, perhaps this dragon is familiar with his own?

That large golden eye opens again and gazes at Natsu, “Do you not know the final magic of dragon slayers, Natsu?”

There's a heavy pause as Natsu stares at the dragon. Strange question, since Natsu has been training his magic for ages and he's never heard of a _final_ magic. But the electricity...the golden scales, and the fact the dragon knows his name… “Laxus?”

“Hmph, not as stupid as you look.” Laxus murmurs, a breath of sparks leaving his mouth.

“Hey! How the hell did you turn into a dragon?” Natsu scowls and crosses his arms, “Teach me!”

Laxus groans and a large claw rises.

It falls down fast.

Natsu barely dodges the claw and slams a fist into it. A second later he holds his fist to his hand, groaning in pain.

“Idiot, dragon scales are immune to most physical attacks. I'll teach you if you promise to leave me alone after.” Laxus says.

Natsu nods quickly. Maybe the final form will help in his search, and being a dragon? Like his Igneel? That sounds amazing.

 

 

Laxus turns back into a human and starts training Natsu.

Hours upon hours of battle. Natsu barely handles every kick, punch, and magic attack sent his way by Laxus. (he learns quite quickly that Laxus won't go easy on him)

It should make him hate the man but if anything it makes him enjoy the training. Erza is always careful and Marijane hasn't sparred with anyone for...years (and Natsu forces back those thoughts before he can dwell on them).

No, this, this man doesn't pull back his punches and Natsu wants like a desperate need.

It's a month into training when he _finally_ sends Laxus to the ground. Natsu is on top of him in an instant, not to lose his advantage, but the man is pushing up at the same time _He's fast, always so fast_ , and then their heads bump.

They stare at eachother and Laxus growls, “Get off me.”

Natsu doesn't, he likes Laxus under him, and there's something about seeing Laxus sweaty and scruffy. His eyes trail over Laxus' hair and face, and before he can think it through he kisses the man softly.

Laxus grunts before grabbing Natsu by his hair and rolling them over with a _thud_. “Damn you, Natsu.” He presses his body heavy against Natsu's and kisses him.

Natsu moans and holds onto Laxus. He's not sure when they finally let go but he's panting and staring at Laxus' swollen lips.

“Backing down?” Laxus' taunts.

“No.” Natsu growls and then pulls Laxus into another kiss. And another.

It's late by the time they stop and Natsu is sure they've started something.

Something important.

 


End file.
